I Like The Rain
by smileintears
Summary: this is my first fic. HavocXFuery,rated for safety, inspired by my love of the rain. enjoy!


This is my first fic. Please enjoy!

I don't own full Fullmetal Alchemist.

Havoc popped another cigarette into his mouth and fumbled for his lighter. He glanced at the clock. Almost time to leave. Damn. He wanted to get a good look at a certain sergeant major before he left. One minute left. Ah hell, it was close enough. He began to walk out taking a big puff of his smoke. Maybe since it was almost time to go Hawkeye wouldn't try to fill him up with lead or complain to him about smoking in the work complex.

Pffffff. Yeah right.

He continued trotting around, burning off his last minute before he left. Soon enough the once empty hall was filled with people waiting to get home. Well, he thought. I'd better get out of here before I get shot. He could already see Hawkeye fingering her holster as the smell of nicotine reached her nose. He hurried and ran out- straight into the rain.

"Damn." He muttered as a raindrop put out his cigarette. He also realized he forgot to get his leasst shot of Fuery before he left. "Dammit!" he sceamed again. He threw his worthless smoke on the ground and stamped on it in anger. He sighed at his rotten luck and walked away to the sound of splashing.

Wait-splashing? He looked up and saw a dark form moving. His breath hitched his body tensed, and little beads of sweat formed on his brow- until he heard a giggle.

How stupid, he thought. I almost let my imagination get ahead of me. The mob of shadow began to twirl and spin in a dance of sorts. Havoc just couldn't contain his curiosity.

"Excuse me, can I ask who-"

BAM!!!

"Oh God –Havoc? I'm so sorry!"

"Fuery! What in Gods name are you doing? Oh, and it's okay." He said ina rushed apology.

" Um, I was just dancing…in the rain."

"In the rain?"

"In the rain." Fuery confirmed

"Okay… why?"

"Well, I never get to be in the rain any more… and I like it."

"Okay…" havoc said again, his drifingt over the person in front of him. The innocent wet face in front of him was wearing a smile of utmost joy. His eyes were shining behind rain drop-covered glasses, totally oblivious to the black hair flopping around his face. He couldn't have looked any cuter.

"Beautiful…" havoc whispered, awestruck.

"What?" Fuery asked now puzzled.

"Uh… uh… that's a beautiful way to enjoy nature!" havoc stuttered, making a lame excuse for his slip up.

"Okay… hey!" Fuery blurted out. " Why don't you try it?"

"Wh… what?'

"You said it yourself, it's beautiful! C'mon, it'll be fun!" fuery reached out and grabbed Havoc's arm before he could react.

"Uh, what do we do?"

"Just dance!" Furey said, spinning.

Havoc attempted to spin, but lost his balance.

"Ah-ah-AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" he screamed catching himself. Fuery laughed.

"Um, maybe we should try a more traditional dance. Do you know how to waltz?"

"Yeah." Havoc said. He tried not to shake uncontrollably as he took Fuery's hand in his and put his arm on Fuery's waist. Fuery put his hand on havoc's shoulder, giving him a confident smile in doing so. Havoc blushed a rosy pink, but thankfully the rain obstructed the view. He warily stepped forward, and they began to waltz.

Turing gently, little splashes of water wherever their feet hit. The rain was a symphony that provided the sweetest music for the two dancers. It was all too wonderful. Fuery spun out from Havoc and quickly spun back in. the gentle turns continued. Their eyes locked. The waltzing stopped, and somewhere in the middle of it all…

Heads drew closer…

Fingers intertwined…

Eyes closed…

Lips met…

It was all too perfect.

Neither wanted it t end, but at the risk of dying from lack of oxygen, they had to. Havoc placed their clasped hands by his side. "Ya know," he said. " I think I like the rain too," he put his arm around a smiling and dazed Fuery, kissing him sweetly a nd lovingly again on the lips. "C'mon, I'll take you home." No words were needed as they walked away with hands clasped, fingers intertwined. It looked like havoc was going to have some company in his life for a while.

But no words were needed.

All they needed was the rain.


End file.
